


The Warriors' Rest

by Waghran



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waghran/pseuds/Waghran
Summary: After a long journey, the group finally get time to relax in the Nopon village. Dunban decided to relax in a hot spring before Reyn joined to help him.
Relationships: Dunban/Reyn (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 7





	The Warriors' Rest

The astonishment overwhelmed Dunban when he reached the top of the immense tree-trunk which he had ascended by the labyrinthine path constituting its core. Where the immense foliage supposed to cover it should have been, he discovered the sight of a blue sky in which a few clouds were moving limply. The Nopons, small people of the forest, had told him this place was the bath reserved for men, and he noticed a large pool of wood carved in the mass of the gigantic hardwood. It was filled with clear water from which steam was rising.  
Examining the surroundings of the surprising complex, he discovered in a corner that three Nopons were happily splashing themselves with their long ears. He then searched without success if the place had an area where he could undress. Understanding that he could not hide from the glances, Dunban approached a small stump acting as a bench.  
He laid down the large black cloak that covered his shoulders before removing the white scarf tied around his neck. Handicapped by his invalid right arm that he could not move, he took off the rest of his clothes rather swiftly. Now in the nude, he shivered lightly when a small breeze caressed his tanned skin. He then turned and headed for the basin, somewhat uneasy to show himself in front of people with such innocent looks. They had not stopped observing the long scars that ran through his bruised arm.

Dunban was not surprised to see that the water only reached the middle of the calf. Considering the average size of a Nopon, this bath was a real pool. He sat behind a large rock to shelter himself from the curious gazes which his hosts threw at him, and then lied into the warm water at perfect temperature. After the long fights they had all endured, he felt his aching muscles relax gradually. His long black hair began to float as he watched birds flying over him. After a moment of observing the skies, Dunban sat up and passed over his long face the soothing water, which left drops in the dark beard that defined the contour of his jaw.  
That's when the warrior heard some noise behind him. He turned to see the source and discovered Reyn who had just arrived, accompanied by half a dozen of the small furry creatures. He saw him soon dropping his clothes heavily on the ground. After stacking all his clothes loose, the young man turned to send him a wave. He was unashamedly exposing his naked body to the young Nopons who seemed to be dancing with amusement around him, the latter barely coming to his knees.  
Although Dunban was about thirty years old, the young Hom surpassed him with almost a head when he had only recently reached his majority. His short red hair was disheveled, as usual. His brown eyes took on a youthful expression, as he showed the impressive musculature he had for his age.  
The long haired man saw him kneel between them to present his flexed biceps that they touched with curiosity of their little hands, or their broad ears. They were soon all on him, to climb his broad back and palpate his muscles in various places. He noticed with some discomfort, that one of them amused himself innocently with the phallus which hung limply between the spread out thighs of his friend. Dunban wasn't much surprised from the lack of responsiveness of the latter, which had always been proud of his body and laughed at their incorrectly placed curiosity.

Entering the pool, he approached him while his little suite returned to their occupations in the tree.  
\- Hey Dunban, I see you found the baths faster than me. The water is pretty good, he said soon.  
\- Yes, perfect. I feel alive again.  
\- Need help with your back? He asked when seeing him turn.  
\- No, it'll be fine Reyn. I can handle it, quickly replied the man.  
\- Come on, Dunban. No needs to refuse help all the time.  
Although he did not really like to admit his handicap, the man nodded briefly to cut short the insistence of the young man.  
\- If you want it so much...

Reyn sat cross-legged behind his elder, the water did not even reach him to the navel once in. He grabbed the soap that was nearby and began to gently rub the back that was presented to him. He even took the opportunity to massage the knotted muscles, then stroking them from the fingertips to make him shiver. At the end of his task and his games, he noticed the clearer area of the skin at the buttocks.

\- By the way Dunban, why did you hide here? Were you afraid to scare the Nopons?  
\- What? No. Unlike you I have a certain modesty, he replied while throwing a glance at him.  
\- It's not like we're going to shock someone. Well, you saw that it didn't bother them.  
With a playful temperament, Reyn put his chin on the man's shoulder in front of him so that he could look towards his crotch.  
\- Why hide such a marvel, he said, laughing.  
\- Reyn, is it really necessary? Then asked the man in a calm tone.  
\- Nope, but I never get tired of looking at it.  
\- Satisfied? Or do you need to touch too?  
A hint of annoyance could be sensed Dunban's voice, but his friend seemed to ignore it.  
\- Since you propose...  
Taking his elder to the word, Reyn seized the limp manhood from one of his broad hands, causing a hiccup of surprise to the man.  
\- Reyn, it was ironic. Now let me go before a Nopon sees us.  
\- Come on, just for a little while. It can't hurt to evacuate stress.  
The young man had begun to gently massage the phallus into his palm. He guessed that it didn't leave him indifferent by feeling it gradually swelling.  
\- I'm big enough to do it alone.

Seeking free himself, Dunban found himself stuck in the ponds by a powerful hug. The long legs of Reyn blocking his own, he had to resign himself to this brute force against which he couldn't compete. His cock soon reached its full length between the fingers that skillfully caressed it. The young man seemed to enjoy being able to play with the foreskin covering the glans, making it roll to his base before covering it again. He soon changed method and began to masturbate it slowly. He periodically spent his thumb on the sensitive orifice of the tip.  
Dunban couldn't deny the pleasure his friend was giving him while he released sighs of ecstasy. He then felt the second hand of his travel mate seizing the large purses resting between his thighs. He kneaded them delicately, navigating the orbs they contained in his fingers. Then, after releasing them, the hand slipped further down and provoked a slight cry of surprise while a finger had slipped without warning in his orifice.

\- Reyn, he roared against the young man. That's really not the place for it.  
Dunban quickly fell silent when he heard the Nopons arguing nearby. He hoped inwardly that they would not be tempted to come and see what was going on, and was relieved by not seeing them approach.

The young man had not listened to the reproach and continued to probe the moist walls of his anus while his friend began to stir. However, the latter stopped quickly when his breathing became heavier. Combining his actions on the prostate and the dick firmly stroked, it seemed to him that it had withdrawn any desire for revolt in Dunban. Reyn felt him soon asking for more with his body that completely abandoned himself to his touching. He thus freed him from the grip he had exercised with his legs in order to make him more behaving, and amused himself to slip another finger into his anus.

Dunban had now completely forgotten where he was, not even thinking at the risk of being caught. He was now moving his ass sensually on the fingers that worked him relentlessly. He hadn't had the opportunity to satisfy his carnal desires for a while, and it finally felt quite pleasurable. He noticed a pressure against his back and guessed that the young man had begun unconsciously to rub his turgescent cock against him. Understanding that he had the same frustration, he wanted to help him in return.

Turning partially toward Reyn, he passed his left arm on his broad shoulders to support himself.  
-Let me take over, he said gently.  
Getting up a little the fingers left his orifice, he then went down to press against the hairless torso behind him. He could soon fell the glans that was kept behind his buttocks. Dunban knew that the young man was particularly well endowed and that he had not yet reached his full potential. However he let the large tip slide into him, not without some resistance from his sphincter not accustomed to receiving it.  
Marking a pause to accustom himself to this imposing invader, he heard the young man's anxious voice.  
\- Are you okay?  
\- What an idea to be so big, I will never get used to it, he replied smiling.  
Calmly, Dunban descended a few centimeters along the length before going back up. He continued for a moment, going lower each time, until he finally welcomed it entirely. The middle aged man, who became more accustomed to the colossus in him, began to contract his muscles to massage it. He soon noticed the hoarse breathing of his friend who had seized his hips to assist him.  
The fierce riding on its dick was causing splashes around them, while waves spread over shallow water. Dunban did not even worry about the presence of the little creatures not far from them, and was even thinking of being discovered now. Thus continuing for some time by varying their pace, there came a time when it became totally hieratic. Dunban then felt the humongous cock stretch him further when it began to pour out its seeds violently. Reyn was letting out deep grunts behind him with each convulsion that ran through him, always filling him more.

When the young man was finished, the two companions distinguished whitish volutes forming in the clear water. The sperm began to stain it as it was leaking from the heavily filled orifice. Dunban got up feverishly to join the edge, which left even more of the thick liquid in the basin.  
Reyn, meanwhile, helped his friend lie on his back, guessing the fatigue that had to overwhelm him. He noticed that his limb was still vigorous and had not reached orgasm.

Feeling somewhat guilty about the state of his elder, he looked around and discovered that they were now alone. Desirous to enjoy it, he approached his face to the organ which he slipped between his lips. He began to pump on its length by eagerly browsing his tongue.  
\- Oh! Reyn, it is so good, replied Dunban in a faint voice, between two hoarse breathes. Don't stop.  
However, the man was surprised by the feeling that he was releasing him from his mouth. But it was only to better come to press his lips on his, his tongue sliding skillfully to find his. Reyn kissed him passionately, rubbing with passion their invigorated dicks together.  
The young man lifted his buttocks forward and positioned his flexible orifice against the glans from which leaked drops. Then, holding firmly the dick from one hand, he made it enter into him with a muffled groan. Being more experienced in this field than his elder, he let himself be invaded with great ease. Once impaled up to the base, he began to ride it fervently and soon snatched cries of pleasure from his companion.  
Dunban felt his cock being milked vigorously by the young man, whose intentions he clearly guessed. His eager desire for his seeds was blatant, but not being the type of man to be dominated, Dunban made him roll on his back. With energy he began to pump his imposing length deep. His balls came to slam loudly against the muscular buttocks with each of his movements.  
It did not take him long to reach the orgasm which he had been deprived of earlier. By planting the large base of his dick further into the hole of his young companion, he released the precious liquid that he had kept for too long. While continuing to push his semen, he saw Reyn seizure under him to project his again. The latter landed randomly on their torsos, which soon joined while Dunban collapsed with fatigue.

Breathlessly, the two men crossed their gazes and smiled to each other before kissing. Then, soon finding a calmer breathing, Dunban withdrew from his friend, grinning at the sight of the sperm that stuck on their bodies.  
\- We're good to wash again, told him Reyn laughing at his reaction.  
\- It would be better. But I would rather be able to do it elsewhere than here...  
However, the two companions began to panic when hearing voices approaching the baths, and had just time to return to the great basin. Their back turned to their friend who had just arrived with a Nopon, they could only hope that the seeds covering their bodies had gone unnoticed.


End file.
